


swapping masks

by Zorua



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorua/pseuds/Zorua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is insane and blood thirsty, Hinata is cold and calculating to all but Naruto, Sasuke actually cares, and Sakura... is still a psycotic fangirl. Naruhina, one sided Narusaku, evil insane Naruhina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on ff.n but with all the crap going on over there I decided to post here as well just in case it gets taken down; please enjoy.

It was night in the village of Konoha, while most in the great hidden village are sleeping; one Uzumaki Naruto isn't, instead he's running for his life. Now who or what would hurt a small nine year old child; you must be asking yourself… or not seeing as this is a Naruto story it should be fairly obvious , who is chasing him and why. Anyway, our blonde hero was actually managing to lose the idiots making up his pursuers; as it stood he could just barely hear their shouts of "Get the demon brat." Trying to find a place where he could hide; the Kyuubi container wasn't fully paying attention, to the poorly lighten street he was sprinting down, he failed to notice the rock in his path. Tripping he falls flat on his face; flipping over he sees the silhouettes, of his attackers, fast approaching. Not seeing an escape route that could save him in time, he closed his eyes; resigning himself to his fate, hoping he would survive the inmate beating. The villagers, and even the few ninja in the crown, hastened their pace to get to the downed boy; they never got the chance.

A kunai flew from an unseen location, to their left; striking the blonde directly in the seal. Naruto's body was soon flooded in a burning pain, erupting from his abdomen, all of his nerve endings screamed in agony; soon taking him into the sweet unfeeling darkness. The mind may have been out cold; but the body was very much awake. A coat of red chakra enveloped the boy, three very angry looking tails formed out of the back of said coat. The usual fake grin on the whiskered nine year old was gone; replaced with a stomach churning, ear to ear smile of blood lust and a twinkle of insanity. A dark chuckle, that seemed impossible for a full grown man let alone a child, burst from his throat. "Foolish mortals, too stupid to see past you rage. That weakling container isn't me; do you honestly think I would put up with your shit?"

Turning his head to the side, the possessed Naruto called out, "I know that wasn't an attempt on the kit's life; show yourself and tell me what you want."

A small thud sounded as the figure of another child emerged, no older then Naruto himself, stepping forward to reveal Hyugga Hinata. Her clothes were stained and torn; her cheeks coated in a layer of dirt; she no longer slouched; she looked straight into the eyes of the nine tails controlled Naruto; and it was her eyes that had changed the most no longer self-doubting or shy, a cold rage took their place. "You are right Kyuubi-sama; I wasn't trying to end my Naruto-kun's life. There is something I want from you; but that can wait, first we have to deal with these idiots."

Nothing else was said between the two. Kyuubi flared a small portion of his killing intent, freezing villager and Shinobi alike; they descended upon the shocked gathering. Hinata was the first to reach the small crowd; dropping into a gentle fist stance, she struck like a cornered cobra. Her open palm, connected with a civilian's chest; with enough force and chakra to make the man's heart explode. He coughed up a rather large amount of blood; falling over dead, his grey eyes wide in shock and fear.

Kyuubi not to be out done charged forward his fingertips elongating with the red forming nails; sharpened hands began slashing wildly, shredding a chunin to a chunk pile of what could barely be considered human. The night air was filled with the screams of those unfortunate and stupid enough to be a part of the mob that night. Taking off from the now blood drenched gore covered street; they rushed back to the blonde's apartment. Closing the door, the Kyuubi turned back to the lavender eyed girl. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"I want you to reveal yourself to Naruto-kun; get him to believe no one in this pathetic village cares about him, except me and maybe the Hokage. Also you need to tell him I'll be living here from now on and make sure it he knows there's no point arguing this."

"And why would I do this? I'm free for the first time in nine years and you expect me to go back and get the gaki to listen and trust only you and the old man?" Hinata gave a slight nod of her head as a response; the demon fox gave a dark chuckle, "And what if I decide to ignore you; and continue to have control. You do realize I could kill you right?"

"But Kyuubi, I could just as easily lock you back in Naruto-kun's stomach; just one chakra enforced strike to the stomach is all it would take. " Hearing how much she had thought out surprised the centuries old fox; he must not have hidden the look for she continued, "I may be nine but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. Did you honestly think the former Hyugga heiress wouldn't plan ahead; so what is it going to be Kyuubi?"

Silence filled the room as the ancient beast thought over his options. 'I could try and call her bluff, but there is a good chance that she isn't lying; and she doesn't really need me to convince the blonde idiot, which begs the question, why allow me to take over unless… oh, this girl's good; I want to see how this will turn out.'

"I see you have figured it out Kyuubi; who else can turn the boy's heart so easy, but the cause of his misfortune itself, telling him why he is so hated. If you do this I will convince Naruto-kun to let you out every so often." she bargained, with a malicious smile; things were going perfectly for her, barring her disownment from the clan, soon she would have the boy she loved paying attention to her and not, that pink haired fangirl bitch, Sakura.

"Deal, but I want answers first on how you know about me; and what you meant by the whole former heiress thing." Kyuubi agreed; he would have done it anyway, but a little freedom would be nice; and hey if the kit believed she got the better of a demon fox that's good for her.

"One of the elders told me about you in hopes of scaring me away from Naruto-kun; and the whole heiress thing should be rather obvious if you look at the state of my clothes, I've been banished because I'm 'weak,'" Hinata explained putting air quotes around weak; she continued her voice heavy with venom, "my family, said I was too much of an embarrassment to even be caged; the bastards don't even deserve to know of my power. Now go, I doubt our fun will go unnoticed by ANBU for long."

Not one more word was exchanged, the Kyuubi receded back into the seal; Naruto's body finally collapsing to the floor. Hinata genteelly picked him up, carrying him to his bed; her feet silently hitting the worn wooden floor. Laying him down she climbed in pulling his arm over her, before drifting off to sleep herself.

(Naruto's mindscape)

Naruto had been standing, a warm clear liquid soaking up to his ankles, in front of a cage with the Kanji for seal; there was something in it; he couldn't really tell what it was, as it hadn't moved yet. When he had first arrived; he was sure he had died, and Kami had found it fit to punish him some more, but now he didn't really know what to think. At this point the blonde was deciding whether to go off to see if anyone else was here, or if he should see if the creature in the cage would wake up. The decision was decided for him when one eye opened up, and looked towards him.

"Finally my jailor decides to pay me a visit; what do I owe this great honor," the creature grumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm at the end. Contrary to popular belief Naruto was actually quite intelligent; he hid this because it lessened the beatings, which is why he was frozen in one spot things beginning to slide into place. The names hurled at him; his birthday also being the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack; the beatings; why everything he bought was overpriced and rotten; the cold glares, why had he never thought of it before? The fourth sealed the nine tails into him to save the village; and they had treated him like shit ever since, even though he was protecting the ungrateful assholes each day he lived.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you already figured it out; well probably not all of it. Not everyone in this village hates you kit," the beast announced earning a snort from the blonde in front of him, "I'm not lying kit; there are two who genuinely care about you."

"Why should I believe you; you probably will lie to me just to take pleasure in my misery when they hurt me."

"No, kit, believe it or not; we demons don't hurt or cast out our young, unlike the monsters of this village. It makes me wonder who the true demons are."

"Prove it then; who are these two who 'care' about me?" Naruto demanded a small amount of hope appearing in his voice. The fox mentally rolled his eyes, humans were too easy to manipulate; offer them what they want and they cave, like a hole filled with explosive tags.

"It's obvious really, once you give it the smallest bit of thought; the Hokage, and the pale eyed vixen. She actually dove into the fight, to protect you from the mob earlier."

"Hinata did all that; but why, why would she risk herself like that?"

"Isn't it obvious kit? She likes you, even after knowing about me; that says something to see past the whole demon container when you're only nine."

"But she is always stuttering and fainting around me," Naruto pointed out; unfortunately the above mentioned intelligence did not extend to matters of the heart, which actually wasn't his fault if you look at his upbringing. The Kyuubi still sighed at his inexperience; if he got out sometime soon he would have words with that old monkey of a Hokage.

"It's a mask kit; something you should know plenty about. Trust me she likes you; and she needs a place to stay."

"Why would she need a place to stay; isn't she part of that fancy Hyugga clan?" The response to this was a shake of the nine tails head; and a growl.

"Her clan cast her out for being weak, and liking you; and if I had to guess is putting pressure to make sure nowhere or one can take her in," Naruto was about to interrupt but the giant Kitusune continued on before he could, "Like I said not even we demons would do something like this; I would say take her in, and train with her strength yourselves show this village what you can really do. Heck I'll even help you, I'll give you as much chakra as you want; anything to teach this damned village a lesson."

"And what do you want in return?"

"I want to survive, and to do that you need to live; you die I die, it's as simple as that." The beast admitted; which wasn't actually a lie, he just wasn't mentioning his interest in whatever the former Hyugga had planned. The boy in front of him remained quiet, digesting this new information; with the demons power, no one could ignore him anymore. Looking up at the cage; a smile spread over the boy's face, almost an exact replica of the one worn when the demon fox first took over. Unseen by the blonde; the Kyuubi had dawned a feral smirk, if Naruto constantly used his power he could take over more often. The threat of Hinata's threat came to mind, though they were quickly pushed to the back of his mind; he could easily find a way to overcome that.

Naruto on his part wasn't really considering the deal, he was already going to accept it; no his thought were more focused around his sensei, Iruka, did he really care about him or was it all an act? He never showed any hostility towards the demon container, never gave him a cold glare. 'No, he cares about me the fox must not have been paying close enough attention,' he decided; before nodding his head, to both his unseen dilemma and the fox's deal.

A dark spine chilling chuckle, echoed around the chamber; Naruto began to doubt the deal he had just made, but before he could voice his concerns the Kyuubi spoke up. "Kit you need to wake up someone's knocking on your door; remember our deal and call on me when you want my power."

(Real world)

Naruto shot up to find Hinata still curled under his arm; his mind instantly drifting back to the talk with the Kyuubi. A loud pounding soon grabbed his attention; lifting Hinata's arm off him; he reached under his bed he grasping the cold metal of the kunai, he always kept there for safety, pulling it out. He tiptoed over to the window taking a glance out; an ANBU in a Hawk mask stood there. 'Now what could they want at this time of… the attack, of course! What exactly happened?' The blonde pondered, dragging his feet to the door.

Opening it a crack, he peaked out at the Shinobi; looking at him with half closed lids he asks, "What do you want at this hour? You do realize I had just fallen asleep right?"

If Hawk was even slightly annoyed by this she hid it well; simply looked at the Uzumaki, and gave her message with a voice of indifference, "Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you and Hinata-San, in his office immediately; I am supposed to escort the two of you there."

"Alright, just give me a minute; I need to wake her up," Naruto sighed. The argument for Hinata being allowed to stay with him, already coming together; he may not have been sure about his feelings for her, but he was going to make damn sure one of the only people to actually care about had a roof over their head and were protected. The only one, who could do this, at least in his mind, was him; who else could draw upon the most powerful demon lord's chakra whenever he wanted to.

Stumbling back to the bed he looked down at the blue haired girl; a single thought ran through his mind, 'she is adorable like this.' He didn't really want to wake her up, when he got a good look at her; Kyuubi had been right, she had looked like she had been on the street for weeks, and not getting rest for that long if not longer. Grimacing he reached down, putting the kunai back in its place, shaking her shoulder; the only reaction she gave was a mumbled, "Five more minutes Naruto-kun."

"I'm sorry Hinata but the old man wants to see us," he replied shaking her shoulder once again. She pouted sitting up; making Naruto mentally admire her cuteness, in fact if you asked the blonde what he thought of Sakura at the moment, he would have no clue who you were referring to. Pulling herself out of the bed, the mask of the self-doubting shy little girl slid back into place. The pale eyed girl had already promised herself that the only person, in this god forsaken village, who would see her true self and live, was the boy she loved. Taking his hand in hers; she jerked her head up towards the door, before setting her gaze on the floor. Her cheeks turning a light pink; she long ago noticed that she actually had no control once the mask was in place, like a second personality. Not that she really minded it gave her the ability to think and plan freely.

Naruto yanked the door open; the cool night air rushing in to meet the two children. Naruto stood tall in front of Hinata; a protective air about him. Following close behind the ANBU; Naruto began to think over the deal he had made with the Kyuubi, he said he would give Naruto all the chakra he could want. 'This village wants a demon that's exactly what they're going to get; no one will even try to hurt me or Hinata-chan,' were his thoughts on the matter; an insane giggle danced out of his throat, forcing a cold chill to run down Hawk's spine. The walk to the tower was a rather silent one, not much happened; Naruto remained deep in thought, only brought out when they reached the door to the Hokage's office.

Opening the door Naruto poked his head in the door; the third Hokage looked up from his mountain of paperwork. "Oh Naruto, please come in," Hiruzen welcomed; watching the young blonde pull in a madly blushing Hinata. He chuckled to himself at the blonde's obliviousness to the effect he had on the young girl.

"You wanted to speak with us jiji?" Naruto asked his smile still gone; the third was immediately on edge. If Naruto wasn't smiling then something, most definitely wasn't right; and coupled with what was reported about the boy earlier it was very likely that the fox had taken control.

"Is everything alright, Naruto?" He asked, receiving a blank stare from the boy; not a single emotion was running through his blue eyes. A cold chill racked the old man, realization just now dawning on him; this wasn't the fox, but he knew of the fox now. 'How did he find out; and how does Hinata play into all this?' The current Hokage pondered; racking his brain for a logical explanation to the whole mystery. He was pulled from his thoughts, by the surprisingly subdued voice of Naruto asking a single question.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long did you plan on waiting to tell me about the fox; how fucking long old man?" Naruto roared, startling everyone in the room. The oldest Sarutobi hadn't expected this reaction from the boy, upon discovering the truth; though he couldn't actually blame him, he had been treated like the plague his whole life without one reason as to why.

"We were going to tell you when you became Chunin," the aging leader explained; hoping to calm the angry boy down. Instead it quickly blew up in his face, making him realize not saying anything might have been rather stupid on his part.

"You mean never; there is no way in hell I'm going to be promoted to chunin, someone is always going to step in to stop it from happening," The enraged demon container roared; flaring the demon's chakra. Hinata hadn't looked up but she was visibly shaking, from what the third guessed was fear; he couldn't have been farther from the truth, she was in fact excited by the fact that the boy she loved held this much and power; and when the Hokage died she would have him wrapped around her finger. But there was something more; something she hadn't felt for herself since her mother died, thinking hard on it she realized. It was actual care about her wellbeing; and it wasn't just coming from Naruto, but the aged monkey summoner as well. The young girl was confused by this, she had thought the reason she hadn't been accepted to the orphanage, after she was disowned was because the Hokage was working with her family; it was now that she realized her family held more sway to the village then she thought.

"Naruto your scaring poor Hinata," Hiruzen scolded; watching the boy turn around to the apparently frightened girl behind him. After taking a few deep breathes, the evil chakra he was expelling quieted down. This had the third a little curious, "Naruto how were you able to do that with your chakra?"

"That wasn't actually my chakra; the fox said he would let me use his chakra whenever I wanted to make sure I survived. He isn't that bad actually, a lot nicer then the villagers I can tell you that much," Naruto explained grumbling at the end. The Hokage felt he had to say something to defend his village, and the villagers there in; but his mind couldn't come up with a single thing that would cast them in a good light; instead he decided to change the subject.

"Hinata, how do you even know about the Kyuubi; no one is supposed to talk about it," Hiruzen asked; wanting to know who had signed their death warrant. Hinata looked up at him her eyes filled with fear; if he knew that she knew, how much had the old man seen? "Relax Hinata, you're not the one in trouble, you were in a bad situation and missed your target; the person who told you is the one who is in trouble."

"I-it was one of the elders; I don't r-remember which one it was t-though, it w-was so long ago. I-I'm sorry Hokage-sama," Hinata appeared on the verge of tears; that the third decided it would be best to just drop the subject. Naruto cleared his throat grabbing the aged leader's attention once more.

"Is there something else you need jiji; or can we go?" Naruto asked with a yawn, it had been a long night and they still had the academy the next morning. The Hokage shook his head; waving for them to go ahead and just leave. Taking the clue Naruto headed out, not knowing how much of a sudden turn his life had just taken.


	2. chapter 2: mistakes in the forest

(Roughly four years later)

A lot had changed for Naruto and Hinata since that fateful night, he and Hinata had become inseparable; it went so far as Hinata had joined his pranks, even if she was just a look out. On Naruto's part the attempts on his life had actually increased in frequency, not that any of the would be assassins actually survived the encounters; the fact that he always pumped out demonic chakra may have helped things greatly. As a result many stories were passed around of screams of terror coming from the blonde's apartment; almost all of the academy students were scared shitless of the two, well not the Uchiha but he sat by the two because it kept the fangirls away. The three had an ongoing silent agreement, that if Sasuke didn't talk to them, and they wouldn't move thus keeping his stal… I mean adoring fans, bother him. He had convinced himself because of how close he and Hinata were they would be placed on the same team; this dream however had been shattered only a few days before when she had pointed out that she would more than likely be placed, with a team full of people who could track. Naruto was devastated by this fact but pushed it aside, knowing it was something he couldn't control; unlike his failure today at his third attempt at the genin exam, he still couldn't make a single usable bushin.

'Thank Kami Mizuki-sensi told me about the extra way to graduate,' the boy muttered in his mind. Taking the sacred scroll from his back, he unrolled it and looked at the first jutsu on the list; his eyes widened at the name of the technique he would have to learn. Snarling at the paper in front of him, as if it had just made fun of the fact that he didn't have parents, "Is this some kind of fucking joke; I can't even do a regular bushin, how am I supposed to learn a more advanced form?"

Rolling his eyes, he let out an exaggerated sigh; he couldn't get left behind by Hinata, sitting down he stared at the scroll getting ready to attempt the jutsu.

Hinata sat on a tree branch just out of view, watching her crush; she wasn't worried about his safety, but she knew something was going to happen tonight and wanted to see what. She had overheard the conversation between Naruto and Mizuki.

(Flashback)

Everyone else was outside; either being congratulated, or in the case of her crush getting angsty on a swing. Though Hinata couldn't really blame him; when one felt like their life was going to shit, a swing seemed to be the most amazing place to have a seat and let it all out. She was actually still in the classroom looking over the written portion of Naruto's exam; she had seen Mizuki do something when he had picked it up, but she wasn't sure what. Flipping the page over she caught a glimpse of something tiny; looking closer she recognized it as a seal, but had no clue as to what it did. The door opening pulled her attention away; Iruka had returned for some reason, she cursed her luck. He quickly spotted the trespassing girl.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" He asked; he had seen Naruto out on the swing, and wondered why she hadn't been out there comforting him. The girl held up a piece of paper; the scarred teacher walked over, taking a closer look. She held a test paper in her hands; he looked closer realizing exactly who the test belonged to. "Hinata, what are you doing with Naruto's test paper?"

"I-I saw M-Mizuki-sensi, do something to N-Naruto-kun's test," she managed to get out, her eyes shooting strait to the floor. The room grew into a stunned silence at the girl's admition, Hinata chewed on her lip to hide a smile; this may not have been the way she planned to reveal her teachers treachery but it would work out.

"Did you find anything Hinata?" He asked his voice just above a chocked hopeful whisper; she said nothing, but nodded pointing at a mark on the right corner of the paper. The chunin teacher took the page looking closer; he actually recognized the seal that had been used to scramble his answers. He didn't want to believe his friend would do something like this, but here was the evidence right in front of his face. Sighing he broke the seal, finding that with it gone Naruto had passed. Turning to the pale eyed girl he asked a single question, "Hinata, could you go get Naruto for me?"

Skipping outside Hinata quickly spotted her blonde, talking to the very man who had just caused him to fail. Her blood began to boil; her mind demanded answers it had no hope of answering at the moment. 'What the hell is he doing; rubbing it into poor Naru-kun's face? No he wouldn't do that, it would make it too obvious what he did… then what is he doing?'

Sneaking over to the two of them, only getting close enough to catch the end of their conversation; Mizuki was explaining to Naruto what he had to do, "Steal the forbidden scroll of sealing, and learn the jutsu first on the list; then you'll become a genin."

Hinata had to hold back a snort at this; Naruto may have worn a mask of stupidity, but even his mask wasn't that dumb. Still he had something planned, and if she could get Naruto to agree to it they could trap the bastard. She scrambled quickly behind a tree to wait for Mizuki to leave; when the coast was clear she rushed over to Naruto. She didn't even pretend to be not listening; asking a hurried, "Do you believe him?"

"You of all people should know that I'm not that stupid; he's obviously trying to get me to steal the scroll so he can kill me," Naruto stated venom dripping from each of his words. The bluenette lifted an eyebrow, as if to ask 'and what do we do with others who do the same.' "Even if I did kill him it still wouldn't do anything about me not being a Genin."

"Trust me everything should work out," Hinata said meeting his gaze; Naruto nodded and rushed off towards their home. The former Hyugga instead heading off to explain the situation to the Hokage; after getting his ok to go ahead and take down the chunin, she rushed off to find Naruto.

(End flashback)

Hinata had since been following the demon container from the shadows, waiting to see how this would all turn out. Her Byakugan fully active watching Naruto attempt to learn a jutsu; it was just as she caught a glimpse of Mizuki on the edge of her sight, that he actually succeeded in making an acceptable shadow clone. A small smirk came to her lips, 'show time.'

Naruto dispelled the clone as he heard a twig snap, looking up he saw the silver haired traitor enter the clearing. His mask slid into place, plastering a big goofy grin of accomplishment into place. The carefree attitude pulled Mizuki in, thinking of how easy he would kill the Kyuubi and escape with the scroll. This all changed, when the smile turned into a smirk; jumping back he searched for something, anything that would give him an edge. It came to him in the form of Iruka arriving on the scene; without a moment of hesitation Mizuki greeted, "There you are Iruka; I was beginning to wonder if you chickened out of helping me kill the demon brat."

That did it, the nine tails chakra enveloped the boy giving him three tails; the brown haired teacher had no time to react, before a fist punched strait through his chest. Naruto heard a scream of shock from somewhere; he ignored it focusing on the dying man in front of him. Looking up into the red slitted eyes of his student; he was asked one question, "Why Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto, I wasn't here to kill you, I think of you as a brother; I wouldn't ever hurt you," the shocked teen went to apologize, his eyes filling with tears; but Iruka put his hand up coughing up blood. "I know how you've been treated; if I had been in your situation I probably would have done the same thing. Take my hiatate, and know that no matter what I'll always be proud of you."

Iruka, not breaking eye contact, took his last shaky breath; tears ran down Naruto's cheeks, guilt racking his every thought. It wasn't until Mizuki spoke again though, that Naruto was hurled over the edge; sneering the monster in human skin decided to, poke the already waking bear. "Look at that you killed one of only three people who care about you; the other two won't miss you after they hear about this."

Naruto's mind shut down, past the point of human instincts; his body instead relied on the foxes, dropping to all fours he charged forward letting out an inhuman howl. Iruka's body rolled across the floor, stopping unceremoniously under one of the many trees. Mizuki threw Kunai trying to at the very least slow the boy down, it was to no avail; the metal plunged into the boy's body but they didn't affect him in the slightest, the cuts pushing the weapons out as they sealed themselves shut. Two of the red tails snapped out, wrapping around the silver haired Ninja's legs, burning them; effectively stopping him from running.

Acting on muscle memory, Mizuki began doing hand signs; he would never finish them, the chakra tails struck once again rendering his arms useless. Naruto stalked over to his prey, at a painfully slow pace. The last thing Mizuki would feel, were the red coated claws ripping open his stomach; his blood flowing smoothly down the chakra coated boy's fingers. A lite breeze blew through the forest clearing, carrying a scent into the nostrils of the foxlike Naruto; it was weird to him, he wanted to find the source of the smell and mark it as his.

Hinata had dashed forward when Naruto attacked their teacher, to see if there was something she could do; she may not have cared about the man, but her boyfriend did and that was enough. She had actually heard Iruka's request to Naruto, and when he had lost his mind she slipped in to take the headband for the blonde. Untying it from the body, she slipped into one of her pockets. She spun around at a quiet growl, right behind her.

Naruto was sniffing the ground around her, his head jerking up unexpectedly; the red eyes were filled with an emotion, the girl had never seen before. His hand flew out, grabbing her pant leg, knocking her to the ground; for the first time in the four years she had been with Naruto, she was scared of him and what he was going to do. Before she could react he was on her; his mouth biting down on her neck with enough force to draw blood. Hinata opened her mouth to scream, only to be muffled by the blonde's lips pressing against hers; the pain in her neck faded fast being replaced with a warm tingling sensation. His lips remained; long after the feeling in her neck was gone, kissing her almost desperately. It was at this time that what had happened finally clicked for Hinata, she had actually talked to the Kyuubi about this.

(Flashback)

It was late, and Naruto had just fallen asleep; and Hinata was almost there herself, when a rather deep voice right next to her ruined that, "Hey kit."

"Can't this wait Kyuubi I have to go to the academy tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure kit; because this could actually happen tomorrow," the fox responded; sitting up to look at her. Hinata groaned following his lead; she glared at the fox, motioning for him to say whatever it was he had to say. "This probably should have been mentioned when you first brought me out, but I had forgotten about it until just a few seconds ago. If something ever happens to the gaki; and emotional trauma is too much for him to handle, he'll become feral acting on fox instincts. If this happens and you're nearby he'll try to mark you."

"Mark me, what does that even mean?" The irritated girl asked raising an eyebrow; she was tired and if this didn't start to hold some importance soon, she would Jyuken Kyuubi back into Naruto and not let the blonde lose control for a month.

"He'll give you the mate mark; and it's not so much the mark that'll be the problem, rather what he'll try to do after." Hinata's eyes widened in realization; the Kyuubi let out a chuckle, "Exactly and at this age I don't think either of you are ready for that kind of activity."

"Well is there anything I can do, to stop him?" It wasn't that Hinata didn't think they would eventually; she just didn't want to be pregnant at twelve, or any time before she and Naruto had found a new village and dealt with this one.

"Release me; I know how that sounds, but he'll need to calm down and the easiest way to do that is give him some time to himself," Hinata nodded laying back down; Kyuubi placed his arm around the girl, calming the girl down from worrying about something that might not even happen.

(End flashback)

"Naruto, please forgive me for this," Hinata whispered drawing a kunai; she drove it in to the seal; said blonde howled out in pain, slumping over quickly before rolling off of her. Pulling himself up the Kyuubi looked over at the lavender eyed girl.

"He'll be fine; his mind is still trying to come to grips with what he did, give him a few hours and he might be able to take control. Come on we have to go talk to the old monkey," the demon fox muttered; walking back towards the Hokage tower.

"So what exactly does that mark do," Hinata asked trailing close behind him; she knew what the mark meant, but she had never found out what it did. The blood covered blonde glanced over his shoulder, a small smirk played across his lips.

"For now not much, it'll probably increase your chakra levels by a lot; but seeing as you two haven't made the mark official yet, it isn't fully active." Kyuubi explained his attention once more ahead of him; with that the two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence the rest of the walk.

(In the Hokage's office)

Hiruzen sat at his desk; he had been waiting for Naruto and Iruka to report in with a captured Mizuki. When the door opened he was surprised to see a red eyed Naruto, Hinata just a few steps behind him. The dark voice coming from the boy, worried him; but the words said sent a cold shiver down his back, "There are going to be some changes in this village tonight; or I will finish what I started."

'Shit, the fox has taken over; please Kami give me the strength to do what must be done,' the third mentally prayed; getting ready to push himself up. Hinata whirled into action, with a speed that would make most chunin proud; pushing the aged leader back into his seat. Her pale eyes devoid of emotion looked down at the man, that much like Naruto she had come to see as a grandfather.

"No, jiji you need to listen; what happened tonight will not be allowed to happen again. This damn village is at fault, and they need to be put in their place; or Naruto-kun and I will be leaving the village," Hinata's words shocked any thought from the Hokage's mind; he had never heard her cuss before, and she hadn't even stuttered.

"Where's Iruka, Hinata?" Hiruzen asked, fearing that the Chunin had actually been working with Mizuki. Hinata looked away; allowing the elderly man to get a good look at her neck, and the bright red paw print surrounded by fading tooth marks. He had seen the same Mark on Kushina, at her and Minato's wedding; he had asked her what it meant, and after pulling rank on her, she explained it was her mate mark and Minato had one too.

"He's dead, killed by Naruto after Mizuki tricked him into believing Iruka was there to help kill him; the rat bastard was killed soon after, when he pushed the kit into a feral state of mind," the Kyuubi stated; taking one of the seats in front of the third, who had yet to look away from the mark on Hinata's neck, "He also marked Hinata as his mate, they didn't do anything though; she pulled me from the seal before he could even try. But that's not what is important right now, I need to know what you're going to do about the villagers.

"And why should I tell you, it's not like you actually care; you're a demon all you know and care about is destroying," Hiruzen roared slamming his hands down on the desk, Hinata walking around to the front of the desk snorted.

"Well that maybe partially true; but even we don't treat any kits, especially our greatest hero's own blood, like your village does…" The Kyuubi was ready to continue his rant; but stopped when the room seemed to drop in a few degrees; the killer intent would only stop civilians, maybe genins, but even demons knew there were things far less scary then a pissed off woman.

"What," the tone of voice Hinata had was miles to far, for someone who was told the son of a hero was treated worse than trash. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, hands beginning to twitch; the god of Shinobi understood, if he didn't start explaining people would die in the village tonight.

"W-Well Hinata, we were trying to protect him from his father's enemies; both inside and outside the village. We would tell him when he was strong enough to protect himself, though I guess since the cats out of the bag we'll just have…"

"No, you can't tell him, at least not now; the last thing he needs now is to be told his own father, condemned him to live the life he has. Just do something about the villagers, or else we will be going through with Hinata's idea; maybe Iwa will treat us better." The kitsune warned getting to his feet; reaching out he took Hinata's hand in his, and left.

(Next morning academy classroom)

Kids were starting to pool into the room; Naruto and Hinata sat in their normal places in the back of the classroom, though Naruto had yet to stop using the Kyuubi's chakra. Hinata had asked why he continued to tap into it; his reply was simply 'so he wasted no time tapping into it when the time to spill blood arose once more.' She wasn't too sure on how to respond to this; though she actually found him more attractive this way, more dangerous and bad boy air was given off. She also noticed she had been getting more protective of him, something she attributed to the mark; even though it wasn't mentioned when she had asked about it the night before.

Sasuke had just shown up and taken his seat; when Sakura and Ino barged their way through the door; fighting over the idiotic fact of who got there first, needless to say not many people actually paid attention to them; though Sakura instantly noticed a Naruto sitting quietly in the corner holding Hinata's hand, emitting a dark vibe. Ignoring the feeling she was getting to stay away, trying to make herself the center of attention, and bigger then someone else, she approached the brooding blonde, "Baka, only those who passed are supposed to be here; or did you forget that you failed yesterday?"

"Ano, H-He d-did pass S-Sakura, someone s-sabotaged his written e-exam," Hinata defended, her head snapping back to glare at the pink haired fangirl.

"Why would someone sabotage a dobi like Naruto?" Sasuke asked arrogance thick in his voice, Naruto had made no retort to the comment; angering the avenger thinking he had been ignored, if his twitching eyebrow was any indication.

"If he graduated then where is his headband," Sakura demanded in a triumphant voice, much like a four year old that dressed themselves. Hinata blushed reaching, into her jacket extracting the one she had taken off of Iruka's body the night before; sliding it over to Naruto she began to explain.

"I knew th-there was something I forgot t-to give h-him this morning." Naruto reached down taking the leaf hiatate, and looked at the scratched sides; pulling his hand away from Hinata he tied it around his head. The pupilless girl stood up, tugging Naruto up with her before pointing out a spot on the other side of the room, "There's an open spot over there Naruto-kun, they won't bother us there."

Sasuke's eyes widened realization now dawning on him; he had just insulted the two people who not only kept his fangirls away, but also didn't give a rat's ass about who he was. The two girls beside him began fighting for the seat, Ino winning when someone none of the students entered the classroom. She was rather lanky; her brown hair fell to her shoulders; her eyes were a dark green, a scar running just under one of them. Kiba without thinking blurted out, "Who are you?"

"I'm Iruka's replacement; he tried to stop your other sensei from eliminating the demon…" She would have continued her rant had it not been for a kunai flying past her head, embedding itself into the board just behind her.

"Don't you dare even try saying that or the next one is going in your head," Hinata warned in what was the loudest voice anybody had heard her use; her Byakugan blazing, another kunai in hand.

"I can say whatever I want about the little monster, seeing as he killed two Chunin last night in cold blood; and you'll be lucky if I don't report you to the Hokage after this is over," something struck her in the leg, but it wasn't a kunai; she hadn't actually seen what it was but now there were burn marks on the impact site.

"Threaten her again and you'll find out what exactly happened to Mizuki," Naruto growled speaking for the first time since he had woken up; the bitch in front of them looked more triumphant then scared, wearing a cold smirk.

"You just attacked me you little shit; when the council gets wind of this not even the Hokage will be able to protect you," she laughed; searching his face for any sign of the fear she expected from the fresh genin, instead he started laughing.

"You think I'm scared of the council; I've had assassins after me since I could remember, I was kicked out of the orphanage at five and lived on my own until I was nine. Tell me what are they going to do to me, send more civilians to attack me? Now get reading that list, before I get bored and decide to kill you myself." The woman began reading and Naruto and Hinata zoned out listening for their names to be called.

"Team seven: Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke…" She opened her mouth to announce the next team, when a low growl erupted from the back of the room originating not from Naruto but instead Hinata. The woman was now smiling a slimy vicious smile, she had in some way at caused the demon brat and his girlfriend some problems; she then announced the rest of the teams and left to go complain. Later that day a new replacement was found for the woman; when the third found out she had broken his law.


End file.
